We are gaje
by flystyle024
Summary: heheh.. ngga ada summary..just for fun
1. Chapter 1

WE ARE 'GAJE'

#Cari Kerja Chapter 1

Maincast:yesung,ryeowook,sungmin,kyuhyun,siwon,leeteuk,shindong,donghae,eunhyuk,heechul.

Genre:Gaje,fun

Author: flystyle024. Met baca ya readers! Cekidot..

Warning : FF ini bisa membuat anda susah tidur dan bingung mode on..

...

Mencari pekerjaan semakin sulit,termasuk untuk geng gaje berikut ini...

Play...

DICARI 9 ORANG YANG BERSEDIA MENJADI PEMBANTU DI RUMAH KELUARGA CHOI

Persyaratan:

-laki-laki/perempuan

-usia minimal 20 tahun & maksimal 30 tahun

-Ulet dalam bekerja

KONTRAK SEBULAN

Jika anda berminat silahkan hubungi

-Choi Siwon

"Hyung lumayan niih..daripada kita nganggur nggak jelas gini lebih baik jadi pembantu!" kata eunhyuk berapi-api sambil menggenggam kertas iklan yang di temukannya di jalan

"Hah..? pembantu? Orang cita-citaku mau jadi model,malah jadi pembantu..

Yang bener aja nyuk.." heechul tiba-tiba datang dan ikut nimbrung

"Pembantu? Liat dong..kalau aku sih mau-mau aja,yang penting halal.." ucap leeteuk sambil menyambar kertas yang di bawa eunhyuk

"Halah hyung ni sok alim...kemarin pas aku ajak nyolong magga di tetangga sebelah, hyung mau aja..itu mangga kan padahal ngga halal.." sahut yesung ikutan nimbrung

"Itu kan lain lagi ceritanya..kata kyu,kalonya terdesak ngga kan kyu..?"

"iya tu bener,emang ngga papa.."

"hyung gimana sih,diantara kita ber sembilan,kyu ama shindong aja yang menghalakan semua cara untuk bertahan hidup,kok jadi panutan sih? Coba nyontoh aku aja,Cuma sekali aku nyolong.."

"udah-udah...daripada ribut mendingan kita langsung ke rumahnya si tawon." Sungmin mencoba melerai

"SIWON!.." ralat temen-temennya

"Eh...Iya itu apa kata lo dah,biar punya pekerjaan yang jelas" Sungmin langsung berdiri hendak meninggalkan teman-temannya

"JANGANNN...!" Tiba-tiba heechul berteriak

"kenapa?" tanya donghae

"hhee..hee..tungguin dong,,aku mau mandi dulu..masa cakep-cakep gini belum mandi.."

"aduh hyung...lagian ngga ditanyain juga udah mandi apa belum."

"ya udah deh..ntar kalo ada yang nanya aku udah mandi atau belum,jawabnya udah ya"

"Siippp.."

Bermodal tenaga dan PEDE tingkat raja yang mereka,akhirnya ke sembilan orang ini pergi ke rumah siwon..orang yang ada di dalam brosur tersebut. Mereka juga memberi nama gerembolannya dengan nama Super Junior. Super artinya bisa ngapain aja, kalau Junior artinya mereka unyu-unyu kayak penyu *Sumpah, artinya maksa banget-_-

.

.

Di depan rumah siwon

"wih..ini rumah appa ku dulu.." kata heechul narsis

"ngaco hyung,kita ini segerombolan orang yang ngga jelas asalnya dan hidup di bawah dong.." kata ryeowook.

"Yeeee...biarin aja gue tu putri yang tertukar, kaya yang di sinetron itu.."

"Hellooowww...permisi...situ cewe apa cowo?!" kata Sungmin dengan gaya aegyonya

"gue cowo sejati, tapi judulnya emang dari sononya begitu..kalo ngubah dengan seenaknya, ntar kena udang-udang berlapis tepung di goreng krenyes-krenyes.." heechul bales gak mau kalah.

"Ih..rempong deh...yang ada juga undang-undang berlapis.." kata donghae bergaya anak alay

"PERMISIII...!"teriak leeteuk sekuat tenaga sampe uratnya keluar semua, yang lain sibuk cari bahan ngebuat bakso urat

"wah..hyung nih jadul banget..jaman sekarang ini kalo mau manggil orang pake bel..." ucap kyuhyun sok modern..

"wah kyu tombolnya banyak banget kamu ngerti ngga yang mana yang harus di pencet?" yesung bingung ngeliat bel modern

"o..iya..ya..yang mana nih.." kyu kebinguan ngeliat tombol yang banyak banget

Donghae ngeliat tombol merah yang dirasanya adalah bel utama,lalu manekannya "aku rasa yang ini...

"JANGANNN...!" Semuanya tutup kuping dan langsung tiarap. hanya donghae aja yang tetep berdiri di depan bel

TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DI TOLAK LAGI, KALA KU MELIHAT DIRIMU ASTUTI..KALAU KAGA DI BUKA BARBEL MELAYANG..

Semua anggota super junior langsung memasuki pikiran masing-masing, buat berpikir seputar suara yang baru aja di dengar tadi. Yesung mikir kalau yang punya rumah pasti punya banyak benjolan kayak Agung Hercules, Ryeowook mikir pasti ntar kalau kerja di sini di suruh masak besi biar kuat terus, Sungmin mikir nih pasti yang punya rumah rajin beli nasi kotak di warung mpok sebelah, Donghae mikir pasti dia produser acara dangdutan di acara sunatan. Sementara Eunhyuk, Shindong, leeteuk, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun kaga mikir apa-apa, soalnya tadi dikira suara gledek petir mau hujan. Sebentar kemudian langit gelap, binatang-binatang pada lari karena ada razia dan hawanya kaga enak karena eunhyuk baru buang angin

GREEEKK..Gerbang besar rumah siwon terbuka, seberkas cahaya bersinar keluar..silau banget kaya liat layar tancep. Sesosok makhluk yang ngga jelas bentuknya keluar dengan diiringu soundtrack dubidu-bidu rappa-nya Gumiho. Keluarlah seekor (?) angry bird cakep warna merah. Super junior pingsan.

-TBC—

Readers.. review ya.. sangat di tunggu. Just for fun! Ketemu di chapt selanjutnya..paipai


	2. Chapter 2

WE ARE 'GAJE'

#Cari Kerja Chapter 2

Maincast:yesung,ryeowook,sungmin,kyuhyun,siwon,leeteuk,shindong,donghae,eunhyuk,heechul.

Genre:Gaje,fun

Author: flystyle024. Met baca ya readers! Cekidot..

Warning : FF ini bisa membuat anda susah tidur dan bingung mode on..

...

Mencari pekerjaan semakin sulit,termasuk untuk geng gaje berikut ini...

Play...

GREEEKK..Gerbang besar rumah siwon terbuka, seberkas cahaya bersinar keluar..silau banget kaya liat layar tancep. Sesosok makhluk yang ngga jelas bentuknya keluar dengan diiringu soundtrack dubidu-bidu rappa-nya Gumiho. Keluarlah seekor (?) angry bird cakep warna merah. Super junior pingsan.

"Maaf pak..kami di sini pengen nyari yang namanya Bapak Choi Siwon. Kok yang keluar malah boneka odong-odong?" kata leeteuk mewakili teman-temannya

"Oh.. ini saya sendiri. Saya lagi ada pemotretan shampoo anak-anak, dan kebetulan temanya angry bird. Oh..iya, ini pada mau ngapain ya? kok rombongan? Pasti grup dangdut yang mau nyari job, iya kan?" jawab siwon. Donghae langsung mbatin "tuh kan bener, kaga salah tebakan gue"

"oh..bukan, kami lagi pengen nglamar kerja di sini" kata leeteuk lagi

"kerja? O..iya, silahkan masuk, saya lagi sibuk banget nih.. jadi ntar asisten saya yang banyak naganin kalian, ayo masuk"

Anak-anak super junior langsung masuk ke rumah si siwon.. bagitu masuk, makhluk setengah manusia setengah spesies langka tiba-tiba nongol

KYAAAAAAAA...Anak-anak suju langsung pada teriak, soalnya tu orang yang sebenernya mereka ngga yakin tu orang apa kaga, nongol gitu aja, pake leging pink, baju blink-blink kaya grup Taetiseo, di dobelin baju timnas, sendal nippon, dan jubah superman dan bawa barbel

"Hwaa..hantu!" teriak eunhyuk lemes

"Eh..eke bukan hantu, eke manager siwon" jawab tu makhluk yang di ketahui bernama sooman

"Truss..apa hubungannya om disini" tanya kyuhyun

"kan you-you pada mau jadi pembantu, eke yang ngasih tes seleksinya..dengerin ya, ini bagian-bagian tesnya

" tes kecerdasan, tes naluri" sooman sang asisten menjelaskan semuanya tahapan tes. Para member suju Cuma manggut-manggut. Bukan karena ngerti maksudnya, tapi kebetulan lagu di obok-obok lagi di puter.

"Okeh.. sekarang semuanya siap untuk tes?" teriak sooman berapi-api yang di sekitarnya mulai gosong

"SIAPPPPP"

~TES KECERDASAN~

"Kalian akan di beri soal. Soalnya rebutan, yang paling cepet dia yang dapat. 5 pertama akan lulus tanpa uji naluri. Okeh, semua silahkan bersiap-siap"

Member suju langsung siap-siap, ada yang komat-kamit baca doa, ada ngulang hapalannya di rumah, ada yang ngraut pensil, ada nyobek kertas, ada yang ngambil kembang 7 rupa, dan ada yang lain, lain.

"Pertanyaan pertama: sooman membeli 5 buku, di berikan kepada adiknya, Kangta 3 buku. Berapakah sisa buku sooman?"

Kyuhyun langsung angkat telunjuk " 5!" jawab kyuhyu lantang.

"LULUS!" sahut sooman. Ryeowook langsung protes ngga terima, soalnya dia bela-belain ngitung pake lidi "masa, 5 di kurang 3 hasilnya 5?"

"Kan si Kangta itu bukan adiknya sooman. Jadi bukunya sooman ngga berkurang" kata kyuhyun sambil meletin ryeowook. Yang di peletin ngitung lidinya lagi

"Pertanyaan kedua: dimanakh alamat rumah siwon?"

Kali ini Yesung yang angkat telunjuk " Dari arah selatan, naik bis solo-semarang, turun di terminal bungurasih, naik ojek ke solo sampai di stadion manahan. Dri manahan belok ke Jakarta, naik pesawat jurusan Jakarta-Seoul. Sampai di pertigaan balok kiri, ngepot ke kanan dikit naik tanjakan, ada posko siap dangdutan lurus terus sampai nemuin tiang listrik yang ada poster siwon pake kostum angry bird. Cari warungnya mpok BoA, nah di sampingnya agak ke belakang, kiri dikit itulah rumah siwon."

"LULUS" Yesung langsung nyengir kuda nil, begitu denger dirinya lulus. Ngga ada yang protes, soalnya ngga tau alamat rumah siwon

"Pertanyaan ketiga: apakah lambang kelompok dangdutan yang di produseri siwon?"

Eunhyuk angkat jempol, terus diganti telunjuk "Kepala kuda nil melambangkan suara dangdutan yang cetar, pohon beringin melambangkan ketenangan, padi dan kapas melambangkan kalau makanan personilnya padi dan isi bantalnya kapas, nasi kotak melambangkan makanan kebanggaan, barbel melambangkan mereka para personilnya ngefans ma agung hercules"

"LULUS" Donghae garuk-garuk kepala bukan karena gatel tapi karena ngga enak badan ngedenger kepala kuda nil jadi lambang kebanggan siwon

"Pertanyaan Keempat: berapa harga 3 sprempat kol di pasar minggu kalo belinya di mpok Yoona?"

Ryeowook angkat tangan karena dia ahlinya "5.300 m/s2"

"Kalo ngga pake plastik?" tanya sooman

"5.300 m2"

"LULUS" Ryeowook langsung joget harlem shake dan ketawa kuntilanak. Sungmin ngga habis pikir, sejak kapn duit ada yang satuannya m/s2?

Tinggal 1 pertanyaan lagi. Tapi sooman ngasih waktu beberapa hari buat aithor mikir. Pertanyaan apa lagi

-TBC—

Akhirnya ada yang ngeriview.. maksih banget buat yang ngeriview dan yang membaca. Mianhae author lambat publish karena terlalu banyak tugas di kehidupan nyata. See you..Jaljayooo


	3. Chapter 3

WE ARE 'GAJE'

#Cari Kerja Chapter 3

Maincast:yesung,ryeowook,sungmin,kyuhyun,siwon,lee teuk,shindong,donghae,eunhyuk,heechul.

Genre:Gaje,fun

Author: flystyle024. Met baca ya readers! Cekidot..

Warning : FF ini bisa membuat anda susah tidur dan bingung mode on..

...

Mencari pekerjaan semakin sulit,termasuk untuk geng gaje berikut ini...

Play...

*Hai, hai, hai.. ketemu lagi dengan author ter-apa aja sepanjang si author masih idup. Mian banget ya! buat semuanya..terutama readers yang sangat author sayangi. Kemaren author lagi sakit dan keknya udah mau mati..WHAT?! Tapi akhirnya kaga jadi mati juga, soalnya inget nih fanfic belum selesai dan banyak yang nungguin, jadi author tunda kematiannya. Tapi kalo nih fanfic udah habis, author juga kaga bakal mati kok, Mianhae ff ini harus tertunda karena file ny hilang dan author kehilangan cerita. Sebelumnya thanks buat yang ngeriview **Chol Jaeseungnim chingu, Diana chingu, Sung Ah, all rise purple, Park Ji Rim, Jung Je Ah, gomawo...** Okedeh langsung ke TKP aja...

"ini pertanyaaan terakhir" kata sooman dengan gayanya yang udah kayak rentenir nagih utang. Padahal tu sooman bergaya kaya gitu emang dia lagi kepikiran, soalnya emang belum bayar utang. Habis tu rentenir yang nagih utang ke tempatnya si sooman nyebelin banget. Kan si sooman utang di cicil 200rbu tiap bulan, nah si sooman bayarnya 300rb biar cepet lunas katanya. Tapi tu rentenir ngga mau nerima. Kata tu rentenir, kalo utang sooman cepet lunas ntar dia ngga bisa dateng ke rumah sooman lagi. Usut punya usut, ternyata si sentenir naksir ma sooman...cikiciw.

"eh, author, kok malah ngomongin utang si sooman sih? Cepetan pertanyaannya" donghae ngga sabar

Okeh pertanyaan ke lima nih *kasih script ke sooman*

"pertanyaan terakhir: berapa cicilan yang harus di bayar sooman tiap bulannya? Hey author! Napa utang gue di jadiin soal test begini?"

Biarin wekk...tuh kan yang dengerin cerita author tadi pasti bisa jawab, liat tuh mukanya pada melas banget ngga bisa jawab

Ngga ada hujan, ngga ada panas, ngga ada petir tapi ada gledek, Sungmin tiba-tiba angkat tangan

"200rbu"

"LULUS" Sungmin langsung bergabung sama mereka-mereka yang udah lulus.

Sekarang tim terbagi 2. Yang lulus duluan sama yang belakangan. Tim yang lulus duluan ada Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Sementara yang harus tes lagi Heechul, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Shindong. Yang udah lulus mah enak, boleh duduk, ngadem gitu, disediain es puter, es buah, es doger, es batu, es kelapa muda, gorengan, cake, spaghetti, beef steak, red velvet. Tapi Cuma boleh diliatin yang boleh diminum air putih anget. Ngga di kasih makan lagi. Sementara yang tes naluri suasananya udah beda banget.

~TES NALURI~

Semuanya turun dari odong-odong(?). Mereka udah sampai di Ragunan. Tesnya kali ini menyenangkan. Sambil liat-liat binatang gitu. Maklum gelandangan, liat jerapah aja sampe melongo gitu, jarang-jarang bisa liat yang kayak gitu. Itupun liatnya dari pager luar ragunan. Ngga punya tiket masuk sih. Yang masuk sooman doang.

"Hyung, beruntung banget ya kita bisa ikut tes ini. Diajak jalan-jalan. Meskipun Cuma liat-liat dari pagernya." Kata Donghae seneng banget bisa ngeliat monyet. Soalnya selama ini dia Cuma bisa ngeliat eunhyuk yang katanya mirip monyet, bukan monyet beneran *dibakar jewels! Tenang jewels! Hyuk oppa keren kok*

"iya, gratis lagi" jawab leeteuk seneng dengan yang namanya gratisan

"Gratis sih gratis, ngga enak banget sih ngeliat dari pager gini!" Heechul kayaknya ngga suka diajak ke bonbin. Dia menghindar. Sementara shindong ngga bisa manjat pager yang lumayan tinggi minta leeteuk nyeritain aja apa yang diliat, daripada dia kerengkotan

"Hyung..nanti ceritain ya apa yang hyung liat" teriak shindong ke leeteuk

"Iya" sahut leeteuk karena dia udah tau kalo shindong ngga bisa naik

"okeh perhatian kalian liat eke kan!" kata seseorang di deket kandang monyet yang jadi perhatian Donghae

"Hyung, monyetnya ngomong ke aku!" teriak donghae heboh

CTAK..

"Itu sooman kalii" kata heechul njitak kepala donghae. Yang dijitak mringis

"peraturannya, dengerin suara yang akan eke berikan, terus tebak itu suara apa"

"SIIIPPPP"

"Baik pertanyaan pertama" Shindong langsung angkat tangan, "Suara buaya"

"Oooyy, belum" teriak sooman

"Abisnya, suara om sooman sama suara bintang hampir sama, jadi ngga bisa bedain" jawab shindong yang langsung ditimpuk highheels sooman

"pertanyaan pertama, suara apakah ini: krwebet-krwebet-krwebet

"Daster sobek" kata leeteuk

"Salah, ini suara binatang!"

"Kodok!" sambung heechul

"LULUS"

"Pertanyaan kedua, suara apakah ini: tekkek-tekkek-tekkek"

"Tokek" teriak donghae

"LULUS" Donghae ketawa, habis tu suara udah familiar banget buat dia, dari lagi lahir sampe sekarang, tu suara setia banget nemenin perjalanan hidupnya

"pertanyaan ketiga.." leeteuk dan shindong pasang telinga baik-baik

"suara, apakah ini:uu..aaa..uuu..aaa..uuu..aaa...uuu..aaa"

Leeteuk mencoba berpikir keras, eunhyuk sering banget niriun tuh suara, tapi dia lupa tu hewan namanya apa. Seinget dia, nama hewannya tu laron, tapi perasaan hewan yang namanya laron tu kaga kedengeran bunyinya. Sementara leeteuk sibuk mikir, shindong udah angkat tangan

"monyet"

"LULUS"

Leeteuk langsung murung. Tinggal dia yang belum nebak satu pertanyaan pun

"Pertanyaan khusus buat leeteuk, suara apakah ini: ssshhstt...sssshhtttt...sssshhtttt"

Meski ngga yakin leeteuk angkat tangan "Ular"

"LULUS"

"YEEEEEYY...akhirnya kita semua dapat pekerjaan!" kata leeteuk seneng sambil meluk temen-temennya. Dan mereka bakal pulang ke rumah siwon setelah ini.

Rumah Siwon

Tim Kyuhyun

-TBC—

Mengecewakan? Semoga tidak ya..pas lagi asyik ngetik author sempoyongan nih... jadi TBC. Gomawo buat semua yang RnR. Seomga yang baca dan yang Review hidupnya bahagia, yang kaga ya..semoga bahagia juga...Jaljayooo


	4. Chapter 4

WE ARE 'GAJE'

#Cari Keja chapter 4

Maincast:yesung,ryeowook,sungmin,kyuhyun,siwon,lee teuk,shindong,donghae,eunhyuk,heechul.

Genre:Gaje,fun

Author: flystyle024. Met baca ya readers! Cekidot..

Warning : FF ini bisa membuat anda susah tidur dan bingung mode on..

...

Mencari pekerjaan semakin sulit,termasuk untuk geng gaje berikut ini...

Play...

-Tim Kyuhyun—

"Gue kaga nyangka hyung, ternyata siwon tu kaya banget ya!" kata Ryeowook ke Yesung sambil manggut-manggut ngeliatin rumah siwon yang gede banget.

"Yahh..itu dia wook. Yang namanya hidup orang tu beda-beda. Ada yang susah ada yang kaya, ada yang cantik ada yang kaga, ada yang baik ada yang jahat, kalau semua orang sama kan ngga seru dunianya Wook. Contohnya nih, kalo ngga ada orang kaya, ntar kaga ada orang susah. Kalo ngga ada orang miskin ntar kaga ada orang kaya. Kalo orangnya kaya semua, ya..jadinya kaya-kaya"

Ryeowook garuk-garuk jempol kaki "Lu ngomong ape sih hyung? Gue ngomong apa, lu ngomong apa.."

"Yahh..elu kaga tau penjabaran. Intinya tu you punya duit, ai ambil"

Ryeowook makin cengo. "Ape kata lu dah hyung"

Lima orang jenius yang lulus tes awal lagi duduk-duduk di bawah atep rumah siwon. Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah segerombolan sesuatu yang sesuatu itu ngga bisa di jelaskan karena kaga jelas bentuknya. Yang jelas mereka kalihatan kinclong dan seger kaya baru keluar dari kulkas. Yang kinclong itu giginya aja ya. Mukanya sih, ngga usah di jelasin, takutnya orang-orang di posyandu pada kabur nanti.

Lima orang yang duduk di teras rumah Siwon langsung memicingkan matany buat ngeliat siapa yang dateng. Setelah di coba dengan berbagai cara lewat musyawarah se kecematan yang biasanya di adakan setiap sore, dan mint apendapat dari persatuan penghulu se kabupaten, akhirnya di pilihlah sedotan sebagai media untuk melihat gerombolan makhluk yang mendekat

Kyuhyun yang di percayai rakyat secara aklamasi untuk meneropong gerombolan yang mendekat lewat sedotan, mulai pasang ancang-ancang

"Kyu, apa bentuknya? Apaan arak-arakan yang mendekat" tanya Eunhyuk ngga sabaran kaya nunggu pemenang kuis sahur bersama di tv

"Apaan ini? Bentuknya bunder, warnanya agak kuning trus deket banget ma mata gue."

Sementara Kyuhyun fokus melihat di sedotan Yesung yang tugasnya ngangkat Kyuhyun di bahu mulai kelilipan

"Aduh..Kyu, cepetan napa sih? Gue udah kelilipan nih..pegel mata gue"

Kyuhyun masih sibuk neropong "Ni sedotan bekas apa sih? Kenapa ada biji jeruk nyangkut di sini? Sungmin, lu nyari sedotan dimana tadi?"

"Eh..itu bekas es jeruk di warung mpok Boa"

"Ya elahh.. kenapa ngga ambil yang baru sih? Ni gimana gue liatnya kalo ketutupan biji segede ini?"

Ryeowook mencoba menjelaskan ke Kyuhyun "Itu Kyu, kalo kita ambil yang baru, harus ngurus fotokopi KTP, bawa ijazah TK, pas foto berwarna ukuran 4x6 sebanyak dua lembar, sama ngurus surat kelakuan baik dari RT setempat."

"Trus lu kan tau sendiri Kyu, kalo Wook tu ga punya KTP, adanya SIM, trus wook kan lulusan S1 bukan TK jadi ngga ada ijazahnya, foto berwarna sih ada aja, tapi yang di minta foto pas SD, secara kita semua tau pas SD ingus wook tu meler kemana-mana, jadi petugas kecamatan males ngeliatnya, kalo surat kelakuan baik dia ngga punya, soalnya kelakuannya ngga baik" jelas Sungmin

"Kenapa ngga lu aja yang beli Ming? Secara Lu kan punya semua persyaratan" tanya Yesung

"Gue lulusan S2 hyung, ngga ada ijazah TK!"

Kyuhyun turun dari pundak Yesung "Trus, lu berdua pada sarjana kenapa ngga punya kerjaan?"

Ryeowook ma Sungmin nunduk "Itulah Kyu, kita berdua merasa lulus kuliah dan dapet gelar, tapi kita berdua lupa kapan kuliahnya. Orang-orang bilang kita berdua ngga kuliah, tapi kami yakin tu orang-orang pada amnesia. Tapi kami tetep percaya pada diri sendiri bahwa kami ini emang udah sarjana"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung bingung. tapi ngga papa. Mari kita hargai penjelasan Ryeowook dan Sungmin tadi.

Eunhyuk memasang telinganya baik-baik "Eh..coba dengerin, suara sirine kebakaran tuh"

"Sik-asik, sik-asik, lulus ujian, sik-asik dapet kerjaan, terasa di hati berbunga-bunga, karena sebentar lagi..ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii -ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-i-.."

"Itu Heechul hyung" ralat Sungmin atas hipotesis Eunhyuk yang meleset

"Hyung, lu kenape kaya kecekik gitu?" tanya Yesung ngeliat Eunhyuk yang dari tadi pake vokal 'i' dan ngga berenti-berenti"

"ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-.."

Donghae nyadar kalo Heechul yang ada di sampingnya kedengaeran suaranya kaya tokek kejepit pintu air "Lu beli kaset bajakan hyung?"

"ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii"

Shindong ngedeketin Heechul dan langsung nepuk tengkuk Heechul. Seketika itu keluarlah huru 'i' dari mulut Heechul

"Makaseh ndong, lu udah nolongen gue"

"Lho? Kok 'makaseh' hyung" Koor semua super junior minus Heechul dan Shindong

"Soalnya, tadi pas gue nepok tengkuknya, huruf 'i' yang kejepit di tenggorokan keluar, jadi ngga bisa bilang 'i'. Di abjad, huruf 'i' terletak sesudah huruf 'e' karena 'i' nya ilang, jadi huruf 'e' ngedobel gantiin 'i' "

"Oh gitu, coba bilang seksih dong" tes eunhyuk ke Heechul

"Sekseh"

"Bilang asik dong" tes Leeteuk ikut-ikutan Eunhyuk

"Asek"

"Bilang Sungmin dong" tes Kyuhyun kali ini

"Sungmen"

"Kampret! gue cowok tau! Kaga ada men nya" protes sungmin ke heechul.

Saat asyik-asyiknya ngobrol, munculah kereta kuda yang membawa sebuah rombongan lagi. Kali ini ngga usah pake sedotan, tu rombongan yang mengusung bendera gambar kepala kuda nil, udah menunjukkan kalau robmbongan itu adalah grup dangdut milik Siwon.

Sementara siwonnya naik helikopter pribadi yang baru saja mendarat di lapangan basket depan rumah pak lurah

Kata Sooman, asisten rempongnya siwon, grup itu baru aja tour keliling asia-pasifik. Jadi yah, maklum kalo mukanya pada madesu semua.

"Cepet banget tournya?! Perasaan baru 5 jam yang lalu Siwon pergi, sekarang udah balik" tanya Donghae ke Sooman karena penasaran

"Itulah hebatnya mas Siwon. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa liat tour bertajuk "Samber Gledek" itu. Yah, kita semua tau kalo Gledek itu kan cepet banget munculnya. Kalau di substitusikan ke kehidupan, contohnya adalah konser mas Siwon"

Super Junior geleng-geleng ngeliat Siwon yang ternyata benar-benar manusia ajaib.

Siwon masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menyerahkan selembar tissue ke sooman tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sebenernya sooman agak ilfeel nerima tissue itu, kalo-kalo ada bekas ingus Siwon, atu jangan-jangan dia ngebungkus upilnya di situ. Ih.. serem banget kan

"Om, om..tu si siwon kenapa? Ngambek ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil jambak-jambak jambul sooman

"Aduh..sakit bocah! Kaga, siwon lagi mogok bicara. Harga BBM kan naik, jadi helikopter dia ngga bisa jalan"

"Itu apaan om?" Eunhyuk yang pensaran langsung ngerebut tissue yang di pegang sooman

**Pembagian tugas**

**Leeteuk : Tukang nyapu**

**Heechul : Tukang kebun**

**Yesung: Tukang belanja**

**Donghae: Jaga parkir**

**Eunhyuk: Jaga parkir**

**Sungmin: Tukang cuci**

**Ryeowook: Tukang masak**

**Shindong: Satpam**

**Kyuhyun: Tukang Belanja**

"Apaan ini? Gue ngga terima ma pembagian tugasnya. Masa gue belanja ma si pala gede gitu" protes Kyuhyun ngga terima jadi tukang belanja bareng Yesung

"Masa gue juga jaga parkir? Emang halaman parkir siwon tuh segede apa sih? Cuma selebar jidatnya doang yang jaga parkir dua orang"

"DIEEEM!" teriak Sooman dengan gaya bancinya yang sukses ngebuat ibu-ibu yang mau lahiran masukin anaknya lagi

"Lu di kasih kerjaan terima aja ngapa sih! Banyak bacot aja. Ini yang nyusun daftarnya Siwon semua. Jadi pasti tepat sasaran deh.."

"Trus, sekarang ngapain nih?" tanya Heechul yang udah mulai ngga woles

"Kerja dong! Semua kan tugasnya udah di bagi, jadi ambil posisis masing-masing! Cepetan!"

Akhirnya super junior bubar menuju tempat masing-masing.

Sementara itu, kita liat dulu ke TKP pertama oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae

"Nyuk, kita kemana?" tanya Donghae yang udah mulai merinding lehernya. Ya iyalah merinding, orang ada kipas angin. Baiklah, kita matikan aja kipas anginnya

"Ke tempat parkir. Emang apaan sih yang di parkir? Masa di jaganya harus dua orang"

Eunhyuk dan donghae langsung cengo liat tempat parkir milik rumah siwon. Cengonya bukan karena ada ibu-ibu senam poco-poco atau nenek ganjen yang lagi update status fb. Bukan juga karena sooman yang tertangkap kamera lagi topless sambil kayang.

Tapi lapangan parkirnya itu lho! Selebar jidat Yoochun #plak. maksudnya selebar cintaku pada Yesung #plak maksudnya selebar apa gitu deh yang lebar-lebar bayangin aja sendiri

Dan yang lebih Wownya lagi, yang diparkir itu sendal jepit berbagai merek mulai dari nipon sampe sualo ada di sini yang skaiwai ada juga. Warnanya juga macem-macem. Mulai dari merah, pink the ganjen,kuning the ngambang sampe ungu the janda ada semua.

"Eh, lu bedua akhirnya dateng juga. Oke, ambil dulu pekerjaan gue, ntar ge balik lagi abis lebaran"

"Lho, lu siapa?" tanya Donghae yang merinding lagi. Jangan-jangan makhluk yang ini ngga jauh beda ama Soomance yang rada-rada sarap

"Oh, kenalin, nama gue Kangta de Caprio. Tukang parkir di sini" jawab Kangta seadanya

"Gaya banget lu, tukang parkir aja pake de Caprio, de Caprio.." sindir Unyuk

"Eh, itu emang nama gue dari lahir emang kaya gitu. Gini-gini gue lahir di Inggris lho"

"Heleh Inggris-Inggris, di akte kelahirannya aja lu lahir di samping GBK, Inggris dari mananya?"

"Itu kesalahan petugas kelurahannya. Kata emak gue itu pengennya emak gue lahir di Inggris, tapi ngga jadi karena gue berojolnya di samping GBK"

"Apa kata lu dah!" kata eunhyuk dan donghae barengan

Akhirnya Kangta pulang kampung dan tinggallah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang cengo. Bayangin aja, ini ternyata tempat parkir sendal karyawan pertambangan batubara perusahaan siwon.

-TBC-

Hore! Akhirnya selesai juga. Next chapter TKP Kyuhyun dan Yesung lho, jadi ...see you next chapter


End file.
